A Drunken Mistake
by StarLightning143
Summary: What if Lin and Tenzin were meant to be married? But what happens after one drunken mistake? Will it change everything including their future and their relationship? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been in my head for how many weeks so...tada! I hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry, I'll update 'New Life of Beifongs', 'Let Me Love You Until the Very End', and 'You're The One I Want' this weekend. Anyway, please R&R. Also, this will only have five chapters.**

* * *

Tenzin couldn't believe that he had let Bumi give him a bachelor party, now he found himself sitting on a bar stool, watching Bumi and some woman making out in the corner of the bar. He sighed and wished he was at home, going over some last minute details with his fiancée Lin Beifong.

He took a sip of the drink he was given, slightly wincing at the taste. He pushed his cup away just as Bumi and his lady friend came up to them, the girl giggling crazy as she kissed his neck. Bumi had his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Little brother. Enjoy yourself, this is your bachelor party! Drink, hook up, get laid." A drunken Bumi yelled, making Tenzin shake his head in disproval as Bumi approached him.

"Bumi, I'm getting married in a few days. I can't 'get laid'. I'll be a married man." Tenzin explained, making Bumi roll his eyes. He reached forward, trying not to fall over, and pushed his glass closer to him.

"C'mon Tenzin. You should at least drink." Bumi encouraged, hiccupping and making the girl start giggling again.

"I don't know if I should..."

"Just do it." Bumi yelled, now shoving the glass into his hand. Tenzin sighed and placed the cup to his lips, taking a drink so Bumi would stop pestering him about the drink. He placed the glass down, feeling the stinging liquid being swallowed and Bumi's hooting in the background. The other men who Bumi invited started cheering along with him.

"Yo, Turk. Bring the man another drink." Bumi yelled to the bartender, who nodded his head and began filling up another glass and handed it to Tenzin, who took it reluctantly and placed it on the counter, earning boo's in the bar.

"C'mon Tez, do it!" Bumi yelled, making Tenzin pick the glass up and drink. He then suddenly started feeling drunk, knowing that the alcohol was starting to take its toll on him.

Tenzin stood up, walking over to a corner where a group of young women who were invited by Bumi. He reached one, placing his hands around her upper arms and pulled her closer.

The next thing that happened, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her hard with passion. But what he didn't know, was that the girl he was kissing, was a young acolyte named Pema, who had been in love with him for as long as she could remember.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short. But these next few chapters will be longer and the plot will be getting better. Anyway, please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating the other stories but I was at basketball games, I went to my school's graduation, and I went to a graduation reception, so I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm thinking of extending this story to ten chapter. What do you think? Please R&R.**

* * *

The next day, Tenzin groaned as he woke up, feeling a headache from the previous nights events. He groaned as he looked at the time, seeing the clock read ten thirty.

_Next time, do not drink when Bumi is around. He'll make you do it again. _Tenzin mentally scolded himself as he got out of bed. When his legs were out from the covers, he realized he was naked. He looked around, seeing his clothes and someone else's clothing scattered around the room.

_What the? What happened last night? I need something for my headache. _He thought to himself as he got out of bed, picking up his pants as he made his way to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him and headed to the sink. He looked at his reflection, seeing dark circles under his eye and a hickey on his neck.

_What did I get myself into last night? _He started the water, cupping his hands as the water filled his hands. He splashed his face with the cold water and reached for a towel just as he heard the door open and close behind him. He wiped his face and looked in the mirror, seeing the person who was in his bed this morning, wearing one of Lin's robes and was twirling the sash on the robe.

"Good morning Tenzin." She said, stepping to him, locking the door behind her. Tenzin moved away from her, making her giggle as she stepped closer to him, now having him cornered as she kissed his bare chest. He pushed her away from her before she reached his lips.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my bathroom?" He asked her, pushing her away from him as he made his way to the door.

"Tenzin, it's me Pema. Don't you remember what happened last night?" She asked him, a hint of hurt in her voice as she came out of the bathroom when he did.

Tenzin sighed as he gathered her clothes, hoping not to see her undergarments as he pushed them into her arms, pushing her into the bathroom.

"Put your clothes back on and take off that robe. What we did last night wasn't supposed to happen. I was drunk and wasn't thinking last night. Just please, put on your clothes, leave the robe, and just go." Tenzin said, not looking at Pema as she took her clothes and went to the batroom with tears coming down her cheeks as she closed the door.

Tenzin sighed and flopped on his bed, turning to his side until a certain picture caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at the smiling faces of himself and his soon to be wife, Lin Beifong.

_Oh spirits, what if Lin finds out? I can't let it happen. What if Bumi tells Lin? Oh spirits know what will happen if she got her hands on me. _He was deep in thought that he didn't snap out until something soft landed on his head. He picked it off his head and the first thing he saw was the Beifong insignia.

"I thought you really meant it. I thought you loved me back." He heard Pema whisper before she left the room. Tenzin sighed and heard the ferry horn, knowing that Lin was on the boat.

* * *

When Lin stepped off the boat, some papers in her bag fell out, making her bend down and pick them up. When she looked up, she saw one of the acolytes running by her with tears in her eyes.

_Was that that Pema girl? The one who tried to take my fiancée from me? Did he finally tell her that she should buzz off? _Lin thought to herself as made her way to the temple, touching the betrothal necklace that Tenzin gave to her when he asked her marry him.

She smiled at the thought of being married to her boyfriend of fifteen years. She placed a loose strand of her hair from her ponytail behind her ear as she approached the front door of the temple and knocked.

_I can't believe that I'll be married to Tenzin. I'm so nervous but yet so excited. _Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and her soon to be mother in law came out and hugged her.

"Good morning Lin! Still have some last minute planning to do?" Katara asked, noticing the bag with papers overflowing. Lin nodded as she entered the temple, seeing her uncle Aang approaching her with a wide smile.

"Good morning Lin." He greeted her, bringing her in for a hug. She hugged him back with a smile as she headed for the table, dumping her back on top as she sat down.

"Ah, still planning this wedding are you?" Aang asked, seeing all the papers on the table as Lin reached for one, nodding her head as she began reading the paper in front of her.

"Shall I go get Tenzin?" Aang asked, heading for the door as Katara made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Yes please? We still need to discuss the menu selection so that there's an equal amount of meat for the meat lovers and vegetables for those who we invited from the island." Lin said as Aang disappeared.

Lin sighed, huffing as she looked over the menu selections until someone sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap, making her smirk as he began peppering her neck with light kisses.

"It's about time you came Airhead. Don't start thinking that I'm planning this wedding by myself." Lin said, sighing when his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, turning her head as he placed a proper kiss on her lips.

"Will you two save that kiss for the wedding day?" They broke apart after hearing Kya's voice coming from the doorway. They looked ad saw her standing at the doorway, smirking at the two.

"Tenzin, may I have a word with you?" Kya asked, now her voice changing to seriousness. Tenzin stood and made his way to his sister, who grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside.

"What is it Kya?"

"Don't pretend your innocent. I saw and heard what happened last night? What do you have to say about that? You're about to be married to an amazing woman and what do you do? You cheat on her with someone half your age." Kya yelled, making Tenzin lose all color in his face.

"Please don't tell Lin." Tenzin begged, making Kya roll her eyes and scoff at him.

"I won't. But you have to tell her what happened last night." Kya declared before heading back into the temple, leaving Tenzin leaning against a gate.

* * *

"Kya, where's Tenzin?" Lin asked her when she entered the kitchen again.

"He's still outside I believe." Kya answered, heading to the kitchen to help her mother cook breakfast. Lin stood up and headed outside, using her sesmic sense to help her locate Tenzin.

* * *

"Hello Tenzin." Tenzin heard a familiar voice, turning around and saw Pema standing behind him.

"What do you want Pema?" He asked. When she answered, she placed her lips on his, making him go into a state of shock before pushing her away.

"Pema, I said that last night was a mistake. I was drunk and took advantage of you. I don't love you. I love Lin. What happened last night was a drunken mistake that I didn't mean to happen. Please forget about it?" He said, making the younger girl's eyes tear up. She ran away, leaving Tenzin to lean against the railing.

* * *

_He cheated on me? And with that girl? That's it, I'm done. If he wants her, go ahead. I don't give a damn shit anymore. Let him be surprised when the wedding comes around, seeing that he has no bride. For now, I'll just pretend nothing is wrong and not show up for the last few days before the wedding. When it's time for me to walk down the aisle, he'll have no bride. _Lin thought to herself as she walked away, forming a plan after overhearing what her '"fiancée" said.

She walked down to the room where her stuff was being kept. She entered, and snapped off the betrothal necklace and pulled her shirt collar high and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I am trying very hard to update frequently but now, updates should be more frequent because I am on summer break. I am also now in high school too! Anyway, enough rambling from me so here's the new chapter.**

* * *

After Lin left the island for the day, she made her way to her apartment deep in thought. She sighed and rubbed her temples as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

_What should I do? Should I marry him even though he cheated on me with that young floozy? _She thought to herself as she threw her keys on the table by the door. She kicked off her shoes and threw them in the closet with her coat.

_He shouldn't have cheated on me. Maybe I won't go to the wedding when it comes around?_ Lin asked herself until she reached her room. She reached her room and threw herself onto her bed, her head facing up at the roof.

She laid in silence, only hearing her breathing. She sighed and finally got up from her bed. She headed to her closet and grabbed her suitcase and dragged it onto her bed. She opened it and walked to her dresser. She opened it and grabbed an armful of clothes and put them in her suitcase.

_Maybe I should just go along with the wedding? No, because that'll mean that he thinks that I don't know about that._

Lin momentarily stopped packing and looked at the photo that was on her bedside table. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of her and Tenzin on the night he proposed to her, their tenth anniversary as a couple.

She sat on the bed as she continued looking at the photo. Her mind went to the day he had proposed, making her smile and chuckle at the memory.

* * *

_A few months ago_

_When Lin woke up, she sighed and rolled over on her bed, she smiled as she watched the slow breathing and steady pace of her boyfriends chest. She rolled over on her side, placing a finger on his chest and drew a pattern on him._

_He slightly stirred until he finally woke up, angling his head so that it faced hers, smiling at the sight before him. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, moving so that she was straddling his waist._

_"Good morning." Tenzin whispered, making her smile again and lay down across his body. He draped an arm over her as she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her on her forehead, tickling her neck with his beard._

_"Today is our tenth anniversary." Tenzin whispered, hearing her mumble in acknowledgement. _

_"I know." Lin whispered, reaching for one of his hands and laced her fingers with his._

_Lin finally rolled off of him and headed to the bathroom, reaching for her robe and pulled it on over her thin strapped tank top and her shorts and walked into the bathroom._

_Tenzin sighed when she closed the door behind her, reaching over to the drawer next to him and opened it. He pulled out the betrothal necklace out and held it in his hands. The pendant had a carving of the earth kingdom, covered in crystals from the 'Cave of Two Lovers'._

_He reached over to his robes and stuck the necklace in the secret pocket just before Lin came out, running her long, coal black hair in a towel and sat down on the edge of the bed._

_"Do you have something planned for us today?" Lin asked, placing the towel in her lap. Tenzin looked over at her, nodding his head and smiled a big grin._

_"Yes, I do love. And part of it is you not going to work." Tenzin declared, noticing Lin's reaction when he said that._

_"Why can't I go to work?" Lin asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest and scowled at him._

_"Well, you need the entire day to prepare for our evening. I also need you to dress formally, I want to make this night as memorable as possible." Tenzin said, swinging his legs out and reached out for her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She sighed and swung her legs over his lap so that they were resting on the bed._

_"Fine, I might as well go shopping." Lin grumbled, making Tenzin smile in triumph as he peppered her neck with light kisses._

_"I'll provide the money. Spend as much yuans as you like." Tenzin declared, standing up and carried her bridal style. She laughed and captured her lips with his as he opened the bathroom door once again, and kicked it shut behind them._

* * *

Lin shook her head from the memory, deciding not to remember the next part, which included them getting intimate for the rest of the morning. She sighed and stood up, heading to the kitchen and made herself a late lunch.

As she cooked her instant noodles, her mind went back to the evening of their anniversary, remembering the evening like it had happened yesterday.

* * *

_Lin stared at herself from the mirror, turning to a different angle. She ran her hand down the dress she picked out. It was a soft red dress with thin straps, a shiny silk yellow sash tied around her waist, a white light coat, and white sandals._

_She sighed and sat down, running her hand through her long black hair, which she made more curlier than it usually is._

_Just before she got settled, she heard the familiar knock coming from the front door. She stood up and quickly smoothed her dress before heading to the door. When she got there, she didn't need to use her sesmic sense to know who was on the other side of the door._

_"Hello Tenzin." She answered when she opened the door, smiling at the sight of him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up and spun her around._

_"Hello Lin. You're looking absolutely stunning tonight." Tenzin said, stepping back and looking at her from head to toe. Lin slightly blushed, allowing him inside her apartment._

_"Thank you." Lin whispered as she closed the door behind him._

_He handed her a bouquet of flowers, making her take them and place them on the table. He chuckled as she placed them on the table, holding his arm out for her, which she gladly accepted._

_They walked out of her apartment, feeling the warm spring air around them as they walked. Lin placed her head on his shoulder, stretching both their arms out and laced their fingers together._

_"So, where are we heading for this evening?" She asked, slightly giggling when he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and started tickling her on her ribs._

_"It's a special surprise, my love." Tenzin said, placing a light kiss on her temple. Lin sighed and closed her eyes, letting him guide them to their destination. When they stopped, she opened her eyes and saw that they were standing at a flower vender._

_"One fire lily please?" Tenzin asked, making the vender nod as he turned and picked a fire lily and handed it to him. Tenzin took it, paid him the yuans, and took the flower and placed it behind Lin's ear and pushed her hair back._

_After they were done, they continued walking until they reached Kuangs. Tenzin opened the door, letting Lin in first. _

_When they entered, Tenzin headed to the front and spoke to the hostess._

_"Hello, I have a reservation. Councilman Tenzin, party of two?" He asked formally, making Lin roll her eyes behind him._

_"Yes, right this way." The hostess said, grabbing two menus and headed towards the dining hall, taking them past the dining room and took them to a private booth away from everyone._

_"Why the privacy?" Lin asked as she took her seat. Tenzin sat in front of her on the other side of the table. _

_"Because, like I said, I wanted our date to be memorable." Tenzin answered, making Lin scoff and roll her eyes as she opened her menu, scanning through the many fine choices._

_"Good evening, Councilman Tenzin and Caption Beifong. I'll be your server for the evening. Now, what can I get you this evening?" He asked, placing two glasses of water down beside them._

_"I'll have the green tea and the vegetable noodles." Tenzin said, handing him the menu and brought him closer, whispering something in his ear before Lin looked over at them._

_" I'll have jasmine tea and the spiced seal meat. Extra sauce and can I have eggrolls instead of vegetables?" Lin asked, closing her menu and handed it over to the waiter._

_"Of course, Ms. Beifong." He said, taking the menus and left them alone._

_"To us! And the many years we'll have ahead of us." Tenzin declared, raising his water glass and Lin raised her own. They hit glasses and placed them down as their tea arrived._

_"Here you go." The waiter said, making them say their thanks. Lin stared at the arranged flavorings, making Tenzin notice as he brought something out from his pocket._

_"What's wrong?" Tenzin asked, making Lin open her mouth but close it after not having any words coming out of her mouth._

_"My flavorings, look at what they say." Lin said, handing him the plate with flavorings. He took it and smiled, placing it down and went to her end of the table. He took her hand and got down on one knee._

_"Lin Beifong, I've been planning this for quite sometime, making sure everything was perfect for this moment. Will you make me the most happiest man ever, and become my wife?" He asked, showing her the necklace, making her gasp. A photographer came in, waiting for Lin to accept his proposal._

_"Yes." Lin whispered, making Tenzin break out in a goofy grin as he stood up, pulling her up with him. He turned her around, placing the necklace on her neck and tied it together._

_He spun her around and kissed her on the lips, making the photographer snap a photo._

* * *

Lin sighed as she placed the picture down, twirling her chopsticks and placed the noodles on them in her mouth. She slurped them and took a drink of tea, her mind going back to the wedding.

_Should I forget about it and marry him?_

_Yes, he loves you and you love him back._

_Well, he did cheat on you with the little girl whose been trying to steal him away from you._

Lin shook her head as she finished her noodles, placing the dishes in the sink and headed back up to her room. She looked at her suitcase and back at the picture she was holding.

"I have to do the right thing. The right thing that my heart desires." Lin said, moving her suitcase and placed it on a chair and continued packing.

When she packed in a pair of shorts, she looked at the picture frame, walking over, and placed it down so that the picture wasn't facing her anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another update! I'm trying to finish this one so that I can focus on my other stories. Anyway, please R&R.**

* * *

The wedding has finally arrived. Tenzin woke up with a smile on his face. He pulled his blankets off of him and got out of bed. He stretched his tensed muscles out and went to the bathroom.

When he came out, he wore his casual robes and walked to the meditation pavilion. When he arrived, he saw that no acolytes were out yet, letting him take the time to look out into his future with Lin by his side as his wife.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, making him turn around and see who it was.

"Pema? What are you doing?" He asked her, turning around and faced the teenager. She was wearing her robes, but this time she made it shorter than usual and exposed more skin.

"I wanted to see if you changed your mind about what happened between us. Also, to know if you've changed your mind about the marriage ceremony with that horrible woman." Pema said, a hint of disgust, annoyance, and hate on her voice when she referred Lin as a 'horrible woman.'

Tenzin's face went from calm to enraged when he heard what Pema called Lin. He was frustrated that the air around them turn into hard gusts of wind that struck them hard.

"Don't you ever call Lin that! I love her, not you. You need to forget what happened between us! It was a mistake that I made while I was drunk." Tenzin said, trying to remain calm.

Pema's bottom lip quivered. Never had he yelled at her with such a strong voice. She clenched her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks, making her turn and run away.

Tenzin sighed as he sat down, getting into the meditation pose as he thought about what Lin was doing.

_Probably going through some prepping with my mother, Aunt Suki, and Kya. _Tenzin thought to himself, chuckling at the thought of Lin getting pampered without putting up a fight with the people trying to get her pampered.

* * *

Lin awoke that morning, knowing full that she was supposed to be on the island getting ready to walk down the aisle and down to her future. She got out of bed and walked over to the window, seeing sunshine and a perfect blue sky with only a few clouds here and there.

_The perfect weather for an outdoor wedding. _Lin thought to herself as she walked to the bathroom, washing her face and brushed her hair out since she showered the night before.

She walked out of the bathroom, heading towards her dresser. She pulled out a pair of basic pants and a green t-shirt. She pulled them on and went to her mirror, grabbing a hair tie and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

When she finished, she grabbed a jacket and her suitcase. She headed to her front door, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt going over her.

_Should I really do this?_

_Yes, you should._

_They'll notice you missing._

_I don't care, he betrayed me._

Those guilty feelings she felt suddenly went away as she opened the door, feeling a cool breeze go by her. She pulled her jacket closer, looking up and seeing some gray clouds appear. She tightened the hold on her suitcase and walked, passing the police station, the council building, the docks, and headed towards the train station.

When she arrived, she ducked into the bathroom. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a compact of make up. She opened it and took the brush, putting make up on it and covered her scars. After she finished, she grabbed a fake pair of glasses and put them on.

She looked over her reflection, satisfied at the little disguise she pulled on. She left the bathroom, tightening her grip on her suitcase as she made her way to the ticket counter.

"Hello, I need to buy one train ticket to Omashu." Lin said, setting down her suitcase as she took out her money, waiting for the ticket seller to give her the ticket.

"Alright, that will be 400 yen please?" She asked, handing Lin her ticket as she handed her the money.

"Thank you." Lin whispered before stuffing her ticket in her jacket pocket as she left. She made her way to the boarding dock, seeing her train appear. When it stopped, she felt a few raindrops fall on her head as she boarded the train.

* * *

On the temple, Tenzin waited at the end of the aisle, smiling at the guests as they waited for Lin to walk down the aisle. He ran his hand over his robes, smoothing them from wrinkles as the music started.

The doors opened as everyone stood. But the music stopped when they didn't see Lin standing at the top, only Toph, Katara, Suki, and Kya standing there, arguing about something.

Tenzin quickly walked back up to his mother, his aunts, and sister, seeing them stop arguing when he approached them.

"Mother? Where is Lin?" He asked, now started to feel nervous. Katara sighed as she stepped to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a saddened expression.

"She isn't here." Katara whispered, making Tenzin's worried expression turn into a scared expression.

"Did you check her apartment?" He asked, now feeling scared.

Katara nodded, "She isn't there either."

"She's probably in her room here." Tenzin said, not bothering hearing their protests as he ran down to her room. When he opened the door, he saw Lin's dress still hanging in the corner, her shoes in their box, and her make up untouched.

What caught his eye as a sparkle on the vanity. He walked over and saw that it was Lin's betrothal necklace. He picked it up, seeing that Lin threw it off, judging by the snapping of the ribbon.

"This can't be happening. She couldn't have left. It's our wedding day." He said to himself, running out of the room and grabbed his glider.

He ran past everyone, ignoring their questions as he opened his glider and flew to the city. He flew past everything, his main goal was to go to Lin's home.

When he got there, he landed and closed his glider. He took out his own key and unlocked the door. He pushed it open, seeing all the lights turned off. He walked to her room, not seeing her in there. He walked to the bathroom, she wasn't there.

He finally believed it and sat down, his hands resting his face as his elbows propped themselves up on his knees.

He saw a piece of paper, standing up and walked towards it. He saw his name in a familiar handwriting.

_Lin's. _He thought to himself as he picked it up and opened it.

**_Tenzin,  
If you're reading this, then that means that I wasn't at the wedding. I overheard you. I know what you did. You betrayed me, our relationship, and my trust. I've decided to pack up and leave. You won't know where I'll be. Just remember this, I will love you, but I'm not sure I can trust you again.  
-Lin_**

Tenzin's eyes stung with tears. He dropped the letter and dropped onto his knees. He started crying, he cried for Lin, his stupid mistake, and his love for Lin.

_She overheard. Now she's gone._ He thought to himself as he stood, grabbing his glider, walked to the front door, and left her home..

* * *

Lin looked at herself in the mirror. She locked herself in the train's bathroom. She dug around in her pocket, pulling out the pocket knife she was given by her uncle Sokka.

She opened it and grabbed her hair. She raised the knife and cut. She watched her hair fall to the ground in clumps.

When she looked up, she saw herself again, this time having shorter hair.

_No turning back now. _She thought to herself as she picked up her hair, threw it in the trash, put her knife away, and left the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another update. I typed this while watching AMV's so I apologize if my grammer is wrong, there are some misspelled word, or the plot is messed up. Some cool AMV's I like to watch are "Radioactive", "What I've Done", "Chasing The Sun", and "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark." Anyway, enough rambling from me so R&R please.**

**Also, there's a scene in here, which made me kind of mad to type out because of what I added. Also, if your wondering how short her hair is now, just think of her hair in LOK but black not grey.**

* * *

When Tenzin returned home, he saw all the guests gone. He saw the expressions everyone gave him when he arrived, completely ignoring them as he headed to his room.

Aang noticed something was troubling him and decided to follow him. When he came to Tenzin's room, he saw him packing a bag and knocked softly on the door. When he heard Tenzin answer, he came into the room.

"Hello Father." Tenzin acknowledged, turning around in time to see his father nod his head in acknowledge. He sat down on his bed, looking at the packed suitcase on his bed.

"Was Lin at her home?" Aang asked calmly, noticing how Tenzin stiffened when he asked about Lin.

"She fled. She overheard something I said." Tenzin said, blinking back tears. Aang raised a hand and patted him on the back. Tenzin sighed as he stuck one last item in his suitcase, Lin's betrothal necklace, and closed the suitcase.

I'm going to go find her. I want to marry her, she's the one I choose over everyone else." Tenzin said, grabbing his casual robes and went into the bathroom to change out of his formal robes.

When he reappeared, he placed his robes neatly on his bed and picked up his suitcase. Aang stood up and followed him out to the bison stables. He watched him grab his saddle and placed it on Oogi's back.

"Son, just remember this. Lin is stubborn, don't try to force her back without a good explanation. If she refuses, don't try pushing her buttons. She'll turn into your Aunt Toph. But if she agrees but isn't so sure, give her a few days to let it process." Aang advised, pulling him into a hug as everyone came to them.

Tenzin pulled away from the hug, airbending himself onto Oogi's head, placing his suitcase in the saddle as he took the reins.

"Oogi, yip yip." He commanded, making the bison rise into the sky and fly away.

* * *

Lin watched the scenery from the window. She ran her hair through her short hair, feeling slightly different with shorter hair. She opened her bag, pulling out her book. She opened it to the page she left off of and started reading.

She sighed as she closed the book, remembering that it was a gift Tenzin had given her. She placed it back in her bag ad looked out the window. She sighed again and rested her head against the cool window, letting sleep overtake her.

She awoke when she felt the train stop. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that they were in Omashu. She stood up, stretching her stiff muscles. When she finished, she reached above her and pulled her suitcase down from the rack.

She exited off the train, dragging her suitcase behind her. When she was on the platform, she walked towards the upper housing, where her mother had a home near the palace.

When she reached the house, she unlocked the door using her bending. She opened the door, looking around as she closed the door behind her.

_When was the last time mother or I have been here? _She asked herself as she went to the master bedroom, opening the door and letting herself in. She put her suitcase by the dresser and sat down on the bed.

She kicked her shoes off and laid down on the bed, fluffing the pillow once and rested her head on it. She closed her eyes, letting sleep takeover her mind and began dreaming of a different dream in the future.

* * *

_5 years later_

_Lin looked around the temple, seeing her two children playing by the air gates as their father taught them some basic airbending moves. She walked back inside the temple, going towards the nursery where their one month old baby was resting._

_She reached the room ad entered quietly, seeing the infant sleeping peacefully. She reached a hand inside the crib, stroking the top of the baby's head._

_Lin heard the door open again, making her turn around and see her husband coming inside. She smiled as he closed the door, walking towards her and stopped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprised that she didn't gain much weight during her second pregnancy like she did with their first pregnancy, which she carried twins._

_"Hello." She whispered, leaning against him as they watched their third baby rest, a little boy named Kei. Tenzin kissed her neck, just as their twins from the first pregnancy came into the room, the oldest, a boy named Shoichi and his twin, Amaya._

_"Mommy, why are we in here?" Amaya asked, looking over at her baby brother. Amaya was only three, so she had questions that needed answers. Shoichi, being three, was shy. He kept to himself and only talked when he needed to, unlike his sister Amaya._

_"Daddy and I were watching Kei sleep. Lets leave his room so he could finish his nap." Lin said, picking up Amaya while Tenzin picked up Shoichi as they left the nursery._

_When they got outside, Tenzin noticed someone, making Lin look in the direction he was looking and glared. She placed Amaya back on the ground as Tenzin placed Shoichi on the ground._

_"Kids, why don't you go play around the air gates?" Lin asked, seeing her children nod their heads in obedience as they ran towards the air gates. When Lin looked back up, she saw that it was Pema, the floozy who tried taking Tenzin away from her. She also noticed that she had a child with her, who looked about two years older than the twins._

_"Pema? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked when they approached Pema, who was trying to get the little girl she had with her to calm down._

_"I just thought I introduce you to your daughter Tenzin." Pema said, holding the little girls hand as she looked at Tenzin. Lin took one good look at her and saw a small resemblance between the child and Tenzin, which was they shared the same eyes._

_"Tenzin, this is our daughter, Atsuko." Pema said, making Tenzin gasp. Lin turned her attention towards Tenzin, who didn't dare look into her eyes._

_"Child? Tenzin, what does she mean by "your daughter"? " Lin asked, now crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer._

_"Tenzin and I made love before your wedding. He told me he loved me and couldn't stand to be with you." Pema answered before Tenzin could, making Lin's facial expression turn into an ice cold expression._

_Lin raised a hand and slapped him, making Tenzin touch the cheek she slapped._

_"Lin...I..." He stammered, making Lin roll her eyes as she headed towards the temple._

_"Lin, wait."_

_"No, I won't wait. I'm leaving you. I'm taking Shoichi, Amaya, and Kei with me." Lin said, going to her older children, telling them to pack a bag. Tenzin stood in stunned silence as he watched his children obey their mother and headed towards the temple._

_"Lin, don't do this! They're my children too." Tenzin yelled, making Lin snap back up and look at him._

_"Don't worry, you already have another child." Lin said, going towards the temple and to their bedroom, where she took out a suitcase and began packing her clothes. She stopped and pulled out a smaller bag and began packing clothes, bottles, diapers, and blankets for Kei._

_"Don't do this Lin! Please?" Tenzin begged when she closed her suitcase and headed towards the nursery, grabbing a couple more blankets and gently lifted Kei from his crib. He whimpered softly, making Lin soothe him as she placed him on top of the blankets and wrapped him up tightly._

_"I already knew Tenzin. I chose to not believe it and marry you. I can't believe you don't love me." Lin said, picking up Kei and headed towards Shoichi and Amaya's room._

_"Please, don't do this Lin." Tenzin begged one last time, seeing them walk out of the temple. Lin turned her head, seeing the sadness in his eyes, but continued walking._

* * *

Lin woke herself up from her nap, her forehead covered in sweat, making her hair stick to her cheeks. She sighed and turned over, looking at the clock and decided to go out to the city, hoping to find some food for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another update. I don't have anything to say except R&R please.**

* * *

As Tenzin flew in the sky, he looked down below, seeing that he was in Ba Sing Se. He pulled at Oogi's reins, commanding the bison to fly down to the ground. When he landed, he airbent himself down on the ground.

_Lin has to be here. She has to be. I know she's here. _Tenzin thought to himself as he looked at the outer wall. He sighed and got back on Oogi's head.

"Oogi, yip, yip." He commanded, snapping the reins to make Oogi take off in the sky. He flew into the city, looking down and seeing everyone stare up at him. He smiled but it quickly faded away when he remembered why he was in the earth kingdom.

When Oogi landed, the spectators crowded around Oogi as Tenzin hopped off his head, searching the crowd for a familiar face. But his searching was interrupted when someone stepped in his way.

"Councilman Tenzin? What brings you here to the great city of Ba Sing Se? Looking for a place for you and your new wife? Congratulations by the way!" The earth king spoke, shaking Tenzin's hand as he congratulated him.

"I'm not married yet. I'm actually looking for my bride. She ran away." Tenzin said, making everyone around them gasp in surprise.

"That's not good! A marriage should be about love, trust, and cherishing." The earth king said, wiping away tears, making Tenzin look at him with a confused look in the eye.

"Well, she knows about something I did and lost trust in me. But by any chance have you seen her here in the city?" Tenzin asked, a hint of hope and worry in his voice.

"No, we haven't." The crowd shouted at the same time, making Tenzin look around in the crowd, suddenly feeling strange. He shook it off and bent himself on Oogi's head.

"Thank you. Is there any chance that there's a inn around here somewhere and a stable big enough for a bison?" Tenzin asked, looking at the earth king.

"Yes there is. Riko will show you to the inn and take your bison to the stables." He said, waving his hand as the person, who Tenzin assumed was Riko, stepped out of the ground and bowed his head in respect.

Riko took started ahead, making Tenzin hit Oogi walk behind him. The crows watched them walk away, making Tenzin feel slightly uncomfortable from all the attention.

When they approached the inn, Tenzin grabbed his bag and jumped off of Oogi's head, patting him in assurance.

"Don't worry Oogi, Riko will take good care of you. We'll continue our journey tomorrow morning." Tenzin said, petting Oogi once more before heading to the inn.

Tenzin pushed the door open, and went inside, seeing not very many people inside the building. He made his way to the front desk, making the worker look up and fold his newspaper back up.

"Hello Councilman Tenzin. Would you be staying with us for the night?" The attendant asked, hoping he'll say yes.

"Yes I am. Only for one night." Tenzin answered, pulling out some yuans and handed them to him. The attendant took the money and pulled out a key.

"Your room will be on the second floor, go left and it is the third door and the right." The attendant said, making Tenzin nod his head.

Tenzin made his way to the stairs, following the directions he was given. He approached his door, sticking the key into the lock and unlocked the door. When he stepped in the room, he was impressed by the job they do to keep the rooms clean.

_I hope to find Lin anytime now. I don't want to chase her around the world. But, I would do whatever it takes to find her._

* * *

When Lin came home from the market, she placed her items on the table. She used her metalbending to lock her door as she kicked off her shoes. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she opened the bags and started putting everything away.

"Is this really what I wanted to do?" she asked herself as she stuck some vegetables in the fridge and went to a cupboard. She opened it and pulled out a pot. She put some water in it and placed it on the stove.

She left the kitchen, heading to the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the lamp beside the couch, lighting the room. She reached for the radio, turning it on.

"The search is still on, Lin Beifong has been missing for more than twelve hours. Today was supposed to be the wedding day for her and Councilman Tenzin. But some were shocked, some were surprised, and some were disappointed when the Councilman's family told them that she has gone missing. The wedding will be rescheduled. In other news..." Lin turned off the radio, having enough of listening to them about her disappearance.

She got up, walking to the kitchen to cook dinner. She grabbed a package of noodles and dumped them in the pot to let them cook. When they were finished, she took the pot and placed it on the counter, grabbing a bowl and dumped the noodles into the bowl.

_Is Tenzin really coming to find me? I wonder if he did and if where he is. _Thoughts going through her head as she ate her dinner. She reached for the paper, looking at the headline.

_Missing Bride? Worried Groom! Will their love be strong during this tough time? _Lin read to herself as she read the first part of the article.

_Today was supposed to be about love and happiness. The wedding of Councilman Tenzin to Lin Beifong was supposed to happen today. But right when the bride was supposed to walk down the aisle, the groom's mother, siblings, and the bride's mother found her missing._

Lin stopped reading after the first paragraph, suddenly feeling guilty about running off from the wedding. She quickly shrugged it off and continued eating as she tried to find another article in the paper.

When she finished eating, she took her bowl to the sink and cleaned it. When she finished, she left the kitchen and headed to her room.

Lin entered the room, turning on the light. She entered and plopped on her bed, taking out a book and got comfortable. As she read, she suddenly felt sick, making her jump off the bed and run to the bathroom. When she entered, she started emptying her stomach, until she was sure that there was no food remaining in her stomach.

_That was weird. _She thought to herself as she went back to her room, feeling sleepy. She changed into pajamas, turned off her light, got into bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
